A different change
by Babydontrunkissmeslowly
Summary: Santana and Brittany were in love, very in love but they were both scared of rejection. One day Santana moved and left Brittany back at Lima. It took Brittany a while to realize how much she really needed Santana. Fours years on and she finds Elena, Santana's best friend on her doorstep.


A/N: This is a crossover so it's got some TVD characters in it as well.

Santana_ walked over to Brittany who was sitting on the grass by the pond, this had always been the place where they met. Brittany looked up at Santana, blue eyes meeting brown eyes. Santana melted at the sight of the dancer who had a small tan; she was wearing a black tank top and some light blue shorts, her hair was in a fish-tail braid. In Santana's eyes she looked absolutely beautiful. "You're late." Brittany mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact with Santana. As Santana sat down, she noticed something different about Brittany. "Brit, Beautiful. Are you okay?" Santana asked softly. "I'm fine" She mumbled again. "Is this about me coming late, because I'm sorry. I've been here for a while actually but I've been afraid to talk to you." Santana said honestly. "Why?" Brittany asked simply "I actually wanted to talk to you about something, something we normally don't talk about." Santana said with a small smile with a tiny bit of hope in it. "Is this about feelings?" Brittany asked looking at Santana. "Uh.. yeah it is." Santana replied now shaking. "Santana? Are you okay? You're shaking. Wait you're nervous, why?" Brittany cocked her head to the side, looking at the shorter girl. "Brittany, have you ever thought about what it would be like if we were together?" Santana asked hoping Brittany was going to say yes. "No why?" Brittany said smirking. She knew just what Santana wanted to do and she thought; why not have a little fun with it. "Oh. Well never mind then." Santana replied coldly. Not the reaction Brittany thought she was going to get, before Brittany could say anything. Santana had gotten up and started walking. "Santana Marie Lopez. Don't you dare leave me right now." Brittany yelled as Santana kept on walking. "You want to know if I've ever thought about being more than friends?" Brittany asked as she got up and ran to Santana. Santana stopped at looked at the dancer, only staying silent. "Santana, say something." Santana stayed silent. "Santana please!" Brittany screamed as Santana slowly vanished away.  
_Brittany screamed as loud as she could as she shot up, she checked her clock beside her bed, it read 4:02 am, She turned on her lamp, pulled out her journal and started writing.

**Dear Journal**

**I had that dream again, where Santana vanishes. I have no idea how to explain it, it was just like a day in the park and she asked me a question and then she vanished off the face of the earth. I feel so empty without her; I just miss her so much. I can't sleep at nights now it's been two whole weeks now. I have been having all these dreams about Santana. I know she left four years ago but suddenly I have all these dreams about her, something's not right.**

**-Brittany.**

_;-;-;-;-;_

"Brit, get your lazy ass up out of bed!" A voice screamed from downstairs.  
"Jessica, shut up!" I screamed back as I finally got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy. "Well this is attractive" I said to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I got out of my clothes and turned on the shower. My shower took longer than it normally does, I was thinking about Santana the entire time and I didn't want to move. Once I got out, I felt dizzy and my eyes kept closing. After my moment I had I walked into my room, pulled on some skinny jeans and a jersey and walked downstairs only to see a familiar face staring at me. It was Elena, Elena had been Santana's best friend for a while when we weren't talking but I always managed to get along with Elena, she was nice and insanely beautiful.  
"Brittany!" She screamed as she ran to me, hugging me tightly  
"Elly!" I screamed as well, standing there letting her hug me.


End file.
